


return home safe to you

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentines, Angst, F/F, Injury, Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: While fighting with some aliens, Kara gets stabbed by a Kryptonite blade, allowing the aliens to escape and blow up the warehouse, trapping Supergirl in the rubble.





	return home safe to you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kara gets injured by Kryptonite and Lena is there to help her heal.
> 
> Just a bit late and I'll admit I've been a tiny bit distracted since I decided to start rewatching Supergirl. I kind of felt like I was hitting a wall with this one, so I apologize if the pacing is off or if it's not great work. Let me know what you all think though.

“It’s humanoid,” Alex told Kara, “It has a reptile-like tail and biceps the size of my head though. Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?” Kara responded, flying towards the warehouses. Alex’s silence was enough for Kara to reassure her that she’d be careful, “Besides, I have a date tonight. Which warehouse was it again?”

When Kara landed outside the warehouse, everything looked fine. She found an open door, and peaked in. Standing in the middle of the room was a creature fitting Alex’s description.

“Excuse me!” Kara called out, “Do you need any assistance?” The report had just stated that the alien had been wandering around the warehouses for a while. Perhaps they were just lost or confused.

The alien turned around and Kara noted the reptile skin that was around the alien’s neck and cheekbones. It smiled, showing off its sharp teeth, “Supergirl, just the person I was waiting for.”

Something about how it said that set Kara on edge, and considering it proceed to charge at her, she was right on the money. Luckily, there was over thirty feet between them and she was able to shoot up into the air and avoid the attack. What she wasn’t expecting was the sharp pain in her back, causing her to gasp and drop several feet. She turned and saw another alien with a crossbow aimed at her, the bolt glowing the sickly green of Kryptonite.

They fired off another bolt, this one clipping Kara in the shoulder as she tried to dodge, causing her to drop a few more feet. She put a hand to her shoulder, pulling away to see red blood coating her fingers. As she went to fly over to the archer, Kara was pulled to the floor by her cape.

She cried out in pain, feeling the bolt in her back dig in deeper before snapping. The alien that had charged at her stepped over top of Kara, putting a foot on her chest. They pulled out a dagger, the blade green with Kryptonite.

“Who knew that the Girl of Steel could be defeated by a simple rock.” The alien’s voice was a gravelly growl.

Kara grabbed their ankle and still had enough strength to twist them off of her. The alien fell to the floor, the dagger landing a few feet away. By the time Kara made it to her feet, they had grabbed the dagger again. She reached forward, grabbing onto their tail and turned to throw them. The alien was dragged a few feet, but the Kryptonite was doing its job.

An amused chuckle came from the alien, who simply turned, ripping its tail from her grip. As they approached, Kara went in for a punch. It was easily blocked and her arm was held in place.

With a thrust forward, the alien buried the dagger into Kara’s torso. She let out a cry, hearing Alex’s calling over the comms, asking her what was going on. Kara couldn’t get a word out as the alien snapped the blade of the dagger, leaving it inside her.

Kara could barely focus on the aliens with the pain coursing through her body. She didn’t hear them as they walked toward the door she entered from. She didn’t hear them shut the door. She couldn’t hear them talk about the bomb. She couldn’t hear them detonate it.

What she did hear was the explosion, the concrete falling around her. She felt it land on her, crushing her beneath its weight. The last she heard was Alex’s voice, calling her name and calling for agents to get to Supergirl’s location.

-

Kara had told Lena they’d have to push back date night an hour or two. There had been a sighting of a suspicious alien in the warehouse district. Lena flipped on the news, just in case, and finished up reviewing some project files.

An urgent news flash caught her eye, causing Lena to pause reviewing her files. She’s glad she did. The text crawl across the bottom claimed a warehouse had exploded and federal agents had arrived to the scene shortly thereafter. Eyewitnesses had placed Supergirl at the scene not to long before the explosion.

Lena was frozen, bood having ran cold, staring at the screen as she watched Alex Danvers climb out of one of the black vans, directing agents. 

That sight was all the confirmation Lena needed. She grabbed her keys and purse, not even bothering to shut down her computer, and ran as fast as she could in her heels out of her office door, making her way to her car.

Lena sped through the city, cutting off drivers, speeding through clear alleys, taking whatever shortcuts she knew could get her to the warehouses. When she pulled up, a small crowd had already formed. Lena got out of her car and pushed her way to the front. A few people shouted comments at her, mostly stuff along the lines of a Luthor coming to see the downfall of a Super, but she just ignored them.

The DEO had set up barricades prevent the crowd from getting too close. Lena examined the rubble in panic, debating about pushing past the barricade.

“Ms. Luthor, do you mind stepping over here with me for a few moments?”

Pulled back by the voice, she saw Alex standing on the other side just a few feet away. She nodded and followed, moving around the barriers. Once they got far enough away that no one in the crowd would be able to hear, Alex pulled nearly crying Lena into a hug.

“It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. We’re going to get her out. We’re going to get our girl back.”

-

It was a few hours later, Lena having spent that time sitting in one of the DEO vans. Alex had wanted to send her to the DEO to wait until they retrieved Kara, but Lena was stubborn.

“If you want me to leave, Director Danvers, you’re going to have to put me in handcuffs and drive me back there yourself.”

Alex just gritted her teeth and told her to at least wait in the van. Lena had conceded, watching with fear boiling inside her as night fell on National City. The crowd of people had thinned out, now just a few stragglers remained, hoping to see Supergirl and snag some pictures of her being pulled out of the rubble.

The DEO had a medical van waiting on site for if -  _ when _ , Lena reminded herself, when they pulled her out. Agents had been working away to clear the rubble, unsure as to which area they should be searching first.

Alex was impatient and terrified, but knew that if Lena saw how scared she felt it would just worsen her state. She had no idea what had happened to Kara once she entered the warehouse. Over the comms she had heart Kara call out to who she presumed was the alien and shortly after that she heard her start fighting. Never answered and of Alex’s calls. When she heard her loud yell, almost a scream, of pain, Alex immediately gathered up agents and sent them to the warehouse.

That was hours ago and dread was weighing down on Alex. With each passing minute she worried more and more that when they found Kara, she’d be home with Astra.

-

Kara’s vision slowly returned to her. Broken concrete slabs sat all around and on top of her. She felt a bit lightheaded as she could still feel the Kryptonite burning through her system, the pain throbbing from her ribs and her back. With limited range, Kara twisted her head. She could see a few pockets of sunlight, but as she stretched to try to reach them Kara found them just out of her reach.

She felt useless. Here she was, trapped underneath who knows how many feet of rubble, and she couldn’t even stretch far enough to reach a small patch of sunlight. All these powers and she couldn’t even save herself.

Kara continued pushing herself, trying to stretch just a bit farther, trying to push just a little bit harder. Everything burned, feeling like needles were coursing through her veins, but the thought of a scared Alex and a terrified Lena urged her to push past the pain.

When she heard the shifting of concrete, a spark of joy ran through her. She was going to get herself out. When she saw the patch of light next to her grow bigger, Kara realized that it wasn’t her.

“Hey!” she called out, coughing at the dust that had filled the air, “I’m down here!”

-

The agents managed to clear away enough concrete to pull Supergirl out of the rubble. Medics had a gurney ready by the time they carried her out. She was woozy and lightheaded, glowing a slight green from the Kryptonite. Alex noticed the odd glow right off the bat, and it seems Lena did as well.

“Is that…?” Lena asked, climbing out of the van.

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice was flat as she started towards the gurney. They had her strapped down by the time the two woman made it over.

“Alex. Lena. Hey,” Kara’s voice hitched, a spasm of pain passing through her body now that she wasn’t being crushed by concrete, “Sorry, Lee. I don’t -  _ ah _ \- I don’t think I’m going to make - make it to our date night.”

Lena scanned Kara’s body. Blood trailed down from her forehead and shoulder and green glowed from a wound on her torso. She’s sure that if she could see past the suit, Lena would see her skin mottled with bruises. Lena felt an icy hand wrap around her heart and squeeze. She’d never seen her girlfriend look so pale, so injured, so small and defenseless. 

She reached out, gently taking Kara’s hand, tears in her eyes, “It’s okay.”

Alex grabbed Lena’s other hand, nodding to the agents, “Get her back to headquarters,  _ stat _ .”

The agents pulled the gurney away, Kara’s vision flickering. Alex held Lena back, preventing her from jumping into the back of the van. When Lena tugged again, sharply turning back to the elder Danvers.

“Let me go Alex.” Lena held her down with the stare that has made even Lex falter before. Alex just gritted her teeth.

“You’ll just get in the way. You’re driving back with me.”

-

Lena paced back and forth in the empty hallway. Alex stood there, stoically watching her. Lena had managed to gather herself together on the drive to the DEO, finding Kara being prepped for surgery upon their arrival.

“She has had extended exposure to Kryptonite,” Alex explained to Lena after she read the medical report, “She has a blade made from it imeded in between her ribs as well as a crossbow bolt in her lower back. They’re performing surgery to make sure none of her internal organs have been perforated.”

That had been two hours ago. Lena was sure that something must have gone wrong when the door next to Alex opened. A medic stuck his head out, exchanging some quick words with Alex. Whatever he told her must have been good news because Alex dropped her shoulders, a relieved smile crossing her face. Alex turned, looking at Lena, standing at the other end of the hall. With a small motion of her hand, Alex beckoned her forward.

When Lena reached the door, Alex placed a hand on hers. Lena looked up and saw the same fear and worry reflected in Alex’s eyes. Alex spoke in a soft voice, “She’s run into Kryptonite before, and she never looks good after. I just,” she paused, taking a steadying breath, “I just want you to be prepared.”

Lena nodded, letting out a small and soft, “Thank you,” before Alex let her in. Even with the warning from Alex, she was disheartened at the sight of Kara. She was as pale as Lena, and in the places she wasn’t were covered with bruises. Bandages were wrapped around her head and torso, Kara’s head resting to the side.

“Kara?”

Her eyes fluttered open, a weak smile forming.

“Lena.”

Relief flooded her at hearing Kara’s voice. She crossed the room in a matter of strides, going in to give her girlfriend a hug before thinking otherwise.

“I think date night is going to have to be rainchecked,” Kara joked weakly.

Lena let out a wet laugh, tears forming, “I’m just happy you’re safe.”

Kara reached out, taking Lena’s hand, “I will do anything in my power to return home to you, safe and sound.”

That night, Lena crawled into the sunbed with Kara, careful she wasn’t causing her pain, and fell asleep, listening to the steady heartbeat of her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
